


Truly Breathless

by BekahRose



Series: Aithusa's [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Stripper!Arthur, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally understands what it’s like to be truly breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble takes place in my Aithusa's-Verse AU, where Arthur is the owner of a nightclub/strip club, and also one of their performers. - Written for Camelot_Drabble on LiveJournal, Prompt #88: Breathless.

****

Truly Breathless

Whenever he takes to the stage, he’s breathless with a mixture of nerves and anticipation. It’s exhilarating and there is absolutely nothing like it. If he closes his eyes, he would swear that it felt like flying.

The first button that pops from its little hole makes him gasp. The moment his belt slides through the loops in his trousers he begins to pant.

But it’s the first time he meets those wide, blue eyes out in audience that his lungs feel like they’re being squeezed in a vice and he finally understands what it’s like to be _truly_ breathless.


End file.
